On Certain Occasions
by Vicious Ventriloquist
Summary: On certain occasions, Lavi thinks about Lenalee in an...ungentlemanly way. However, getting caught had never been one of his fantasies...Explicit Lemon Warning. Lavi/Lenalee.


**Author's Note: This is a Lavi/Lenalee one-shot that has been begging to be written for a while now. I know it is not the most original plot hook, but I plan to add my own author's touch to it. Hopefully. **

**Warnings: Pure, graphic, explicit lemon. If you don't like lemons, turn around right now. Because that's all this is. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**On Certain Occasions**

On certain occasions, Lavi thinks about Lenalee in an…ungentlemanly way.

He is sure he is not the only man (or rabbit, as Yuu prefers to call him) at the Order who has ever thought about the green-haired exorcist. In fact, he knows he isn't—he is very perceptive, being a Bookman, and has overheard some of the men from the Science Section gossiping about her as well (when Komui's not around, of course. None of them could expect to live much longer if he hears them).

But could you blame them? After all, Lenalee Lee is practically flawless, with her large, violet eyes and her new adorably short hairdo. Not to mention those sleek, irresistibly long legs…

Ever since her innocence had crystallized, it seems to Lavi that they somehow look even sexier than they were before.

Not that he would ever tell her that, though. Of course not! He is a Bookman, and Bookman do not say such things out loud.

His head, however, is a different matter. He is perfectly content to have the Chinese girl remain an object of his (unlikely) fantasies.

And what vivid, pleasurable fantasies they are, too. So vivid, in fact, that he often has trouble staying asleep for more than a few minutes into his REM cycle. Some nights he wakes up in his room at the Black Order, feeling dizzy and drenched with sweat—only to groan in annoyance at the unmistakable sensation of an erection straining against his boxers and pajama pants. And then he has to sit up for at least ten minutes stroking himself into completion (all the while attempting to stifle the noises he wants to make so that the old panda next door doesn't hear).

Yep, he definitely has a problem. A big problem.

His fantasies are starting to interfere with his everyday life, especially when _she's_ around.

For the past few weeks, he has noticed himself acting strangely around her. It's mostly subtle things, like blushing a fine shade of red when she touches his arm as she's passing by, or how he stiffens up when she hugs him. He thinks he may be starting to go insane from all of his restraint.

Though, he supposes, that may be partially his own fault.

He has fantasized about her nearly everywhere in headquarters: about what it would be like to grind into her roughly in the hallway, hearing her moan his name as he takes her on the cold, tiled floor.

About her sucking him off in a closet somewhere, his gloved hands running themselves through her short, silky tresses.

Or even about burying himself into her wet heat on Komui's desk, her long, lean legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds her into oblivion. (Though that last one may be a bit more perverted than he's comfortable with. He doubts she'd go for it even if she wasn't opposed to the idea of sleeping with him.)

Yet of all the most perverted and erotic scenarios his hormonal mind could conjure up, getting caught while jacking off had never been one of them.

* * *

_He is in heaven, his body alight with flame as the green-haired girl writhes under him. She is rubbing her hands all over his shirtless chest, rolling her thumbs over his hardened nipples as she moans. _

_He is inside her tight heat, and pleasure jolts up his spine from her deft hand movements. He can see in her eyes that she's close, the violet orbs staring up at him with pure adoration and ecstasy. _

"_Hm, Lenalee," he moans, sweat rolling off of his forehead. He is close to his peak as well._

"_Oh, Lavi!" she cries, "More, please!"_

_He goes faster, her pleas urging him on—_

"_Lavi!"_

"_Lavi!"_

"_Lavi!"_

"Lavi, you idiot, wake up!"

The redhead gasps as he awakens, a backhanded slap bringing him back to consciousness.

"What the—Panda! Why're ya hitting me?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up otherwise, you idiot! Why else would I be hitting you?!"

Lavi suddenly realizes where he is and what he was dreaming about, and he panics, rolling over to hide the evidence of his inappropriate thoughts.

He laughs nervously. "Oh, really? Well, you know how sleep is! Takes all kinds…" He is still sweating.

"Shut up. Just get out of bed; Chief Komui wants to see you in his office."

"Komui? What for?"

"I do not know. I was merely called via golem—because you were apparently too deep in sleep to answer yours—and asked that you report to the Chief immediately."

"He didn't say why?"

"He says it is an urgent matter that he is too busy to handle at the moment. So get moving."

"Okay, gramps."

But the redhead doesn't move, his throbbing member still all too obvious.

"Some day soon, Lavi?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

Bookman just sighs heavily, leaving the room in a state of profound irritation.

_Finally_. Lavi exhales, throwing the covers off of his sticky form. "Damn. That was close." But at least he doesn't have to leave ten minutes later and risk being kicked in the face by the old panda; the encounter with Bookman seems to have effectively deflated his erection. Still, he can't help but to feel a little peeved at Komui for interrupting his sleep. He had been having such a good dream…it had felt so real…_Great_. Now he's all hot and bothered and has to go face the purple-haired lunatic—the insane brother of the object of his lust, nonetheless.

_Lust. What an interesting concept_, Lavi thinks as he fans himself off with his bed sheets, then begins to change into his day clothing (his bedclothes are all but soiled now).

He is certain that what he feels for Lenalee is lust, nothing more. It can't be. He never dreams of telling her that he loves her, or that he wants to marry her. Isn't that what love is? Wanting marriage, a family, kids, and all that crap?

All of which are things the future Bookman can never have. So why bother even considering it?

Yet as the redhead leaves his room and begins the trek towards Komui's office, he begins to recall things.

Namely, feelings.

He had felt something when Lenalee had disappeared during her battle with the Level 3. He can only describe the emotion as something like heartache—he knows that it made his chest hurt. It was almost as if a huge weight had been dropped on it, or a hand had clenched around the muscle and slowly begun to squeeze.

And when she had stabbed him during Road's dream, it had felt even worse, as though he had been betrayed in the worst way possible. Afterwards, he swore he had been able to feel his heart (the one he shouldn't have) splitting in two. The sensation had been uncomfortable; he doesn't much care to experience it in the foreseeable future.

Which is why he has decided to try to stay distant, as Bookman tells him to. A messy business, emotions are. The Bookmen are much better off.

So why does the thought of never seeing Lenalee again make him feel…bad? Why does the knowledge that he and Bookman will leave someday soon cause him to hesitate?

Lavi is perplexed as he reaches Komui's office, his brain in shambles. He knocks on the door three times, detecting a faint racket coming from inside.

"Come innn~!" The Chief's wistful voice can barely be heard above the shuffle of papers.

Lavi goes in, shutting the door carefully behind him as he surveys Komui's office, the floor of which is completely obscured by paperwork that should have been done weeks ago. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes! Lavi, my good man. I see Bookman has woken you. You're just the man for this job!"

"Uh…sure. What is it?"

"THIS!"

With a grand gesture (perhaps too grand, Lavi thinks), the loony scientist draws Lavi's attention to a small brown box. There is a pregnant pause as Lavi simply stares.

Yeah. Definitely too grand.

"Um…what is it?"

"Why, a package, of course! A package for my dear Lenalee!"

Lavi's ears prick up at the sound of her name. "A package for Lenalee? What's in it?"

"None of your business! She has ordered it specially from Germany and has refused to let me in on what it is. Naturally, as a kind and trusting older brother, I respected her wishes."

"Oh really? You sure about that?"

Komui huffed, his eyes projected skyward. "Well, perhaps I scanned it with my Akuma and dark matter-detecting devices, but that's to be expected. I don't want any sinister infiltrates to hurt my precious Lenalee!"

Lavi resists the urge to snicker—or throw up, he isn't sure which. Isn't being so clingy towards one's sister a bit creepy? "Well…what do you want me to do with it?"

"Deliver it, obviously! What, did you think I called you down here to chat?"

Lavi simply gapes at the Chief, disbelief clouding his features. "You woke me up in the middle of the night so I could…deliver a package? To Lenalee?"

"Precisely!"

"Isn't she sleeping?"

"Not in her room!" Komui sing-songs. "She is still in the medical wing, remember? The Head Nurse wants to keep her there until her Innocence is done being examined by the Science Section. So just go drop it off in her room. It's getting in my way here and I'm sure she'll be back there by tomorrow!"

Lavi can only sigh as he picks up the small brown parcel. It is surprisingly light, and gives off a sound reminiscent of flowing sand when he shakes it.

"Thank you, Lavi-kun!" the crazy scientist calls as the Junior Bookman leaves, a brown box tucked safely under his arm.

_Maybe I should just go give it to her in the medical wing. No, Nurse would probably wring my neck if I woke her up. Do I really want to go into her room, though? _

It is true that he had envisioned himself in there many times…but not as a delivery boy! (Though that does conjure up a mighty interesting scenario…)

Lavi sighs in resignation as he approaches the room of the female exorcist, opting to simply do what Komui says rather than face the wrath of another Sir Komurin. He tries for the door knob, finding it unlocked.

He is dumbfounded when he steps inside her room, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

_I'm in Lenalee's room. I'm in Lenalee's room. I can't believe it!_

It doesn't look the way he pictured it, however. The walls are surprisingly bland, the paint white and perfect. Lavi sees not a speck of dirt or grime anywhere in the room—the dresser and desk are spotless as well. Not even a sock sits idly on the floor.

_It's almost too perfect. Well I s'pose it makes sense. She hasn't been here for a while. I wonder if there are even any clothes in her dresser._

That thought proves to be toxic, because now all the redhead wants to do is rifle through her drawers. He places the brown box down on her made bed, the package not even making a dent in the pale blue fabric, and shuffles over to the dresser.

A bead of sweat begins to form on his forehead, and he gulps heavily. In the back of his mind, he knows this is a bad idea. But at the moment, he ignores the logical, Bookman side of himself and reaches out to open the top drawer.

What he sees makes a vein nearly pop out of his head.

Lenalee may not have been here lately, but her unmentionables still are.

Lavi's green eye is automatically drawn to a pair of black, lacy panties among her collection of underwear.

_Holy crap_. He pulls the small pair out, holding it up between his two hands. He stares at them hungrily, gnawing on his lip in frustration.

_Man…if she were wearing these things right now…_

Uh-oh. His thoughts are leading him in a decidedly unwise direction right now; his groin is starting to throb.

_Maybe I should head back to my room now…but on the other hand…_

He turns around, holding the panties in one hand while staring at Lenalee's bed.

_I've had a lot of fantasies about being in her bed—why not let one of them come true? No one would ever have to know. She won't be coming back until tomorrow, anyway. _

_Screw it!_ Lavi goes and sits on the bed, laying Lenalee's underwear on the covers beside him. Hesitantly, he begins to unzip his trousers, relieving some of the pressure on his now-aching member.

He can't help feeling a little bit self-conscious as he reaches inside his boxer briefs, running his calloused fingers gently over himself. His member stands at attention as he pictures Lenalee beside him, her small, dainty hands gently stroking him.

He holds himself in his palm, and begins to stroke carefully, closing his eye so he can focus more on the sensation. He pumps harder as his erection becomes more wanting, drops of pre-cum collecting on his hand.

"Uh-ugh, Lenalee," he groans aloud, feeling the sweat begin to collect over his brow.

"_Lavi."_ He can picture Lenalee's sweet pleas in his mind as he manipulates himself.

"_Touch me, Lavi." _

"_Please, Lavi?"_

_I want to, so, so badly…_

And she is right there, her hands stroking his rod faster now, and he can feel himself about to go over the edge.

* * *

Lenalee Lee pads down the hallway, her bare feet slapping quietly against the stone floor. She is exhausted; convincing the Head Nurse to let her go back to her own room for the night had been unnecessarily difficult.

After all, hasn't she shown that she is more than capable of handling herself? Especially during that attack from the Level Four?

She sighs, wanting nothing more than to be back in her own bed after being away for so long.

She reaches her room, and lets herself in.

* * *

Lavi is so absorbed by his lust that he doesn't hear the faint footsteps outside the door until it's too late.

The door is swung open suddenly, and to Lavi's complete horror, someone comes in.

But not just anyone.

The cause of his lust is standing right in front of him, and his hand is still in his pants.

"L-Lenalee?" He gapes at her, yanking his hand out of his briefs as if he had been burned. However, there is still an obvious tent in his boxers, and he hurriedly grabs a pillow to cover it. His face, if it is even possible, is redder than before.

Meanwhile, the green-haired girl is staring at him, her eyes as wide as they could go without popping out of her head. She is messy, barefoot, and disheveled, clothed only in a pair of pink sleeping shorts and her exorcist coat.  
"Lavi?" she squeaks, her hand over her mouth. "What were you just doing?"

"Uh…I can explain!"

"It looked like you were…_touching yourself_." She whispers the last two words as if they are taboo.

He can't speak; his words are stuck in his throat like a fly in honey. So he just nods.

"In my room?! Why?"

"Because…" But before he can defend himself, Lenalee interrupts him. "Is that my underwear?!"

_Shit! I forgot to hide them!_ "Yeah. I was just…" He has never been this inarticulate in his life, even as a little kid. He has, quite literally, been caught with his pants down.

There is a silent pause. "Were you thinking about me?"

"Um…yes?" He says it like it's a question.

Lenalee visibly flushes, her cheeks a bright pink color. Lavi thinks it's adorable, even if he is in danger of being horribly murdered by both her and her psychotic older brother.

She doesn't. Instead, she bites her lip, obviously thinking deeply about something. "Do you like me?"

Before Lavi registers her question, his mouth takes off at a runner's pace.

"Well, Komui called me into his office, and asked me to deliver a package to your room, and I got here and found your panties and I—wait, what?"

"I asked if you like me, Lavi. Do you?"

He doesn't know how to answer her. His mouth is dry, and he feels even more naked than he already is.

_Do I like Lenalee? I know that I think she's attractive, and that I don't want her to die, and that I care what she thinks of me. Does that mean I like her? _

Though still unsure, he decides to tell her what he thinks she wants to hear.

"Yes."

Her eyes brighten, and Lavi's heart contracts painfully. "Really?" She coughs nervously. "Well, I sort of have a confession. I…like you as well. I've been fond of you for quite a while. In fact, Lavi, I—" She swallows, seeming to choose her next words hesitantly.

"What?"

"I think about you all the time, and sometimes not in a very ladylike way, either. Sometimes I…do things, too."

"Do things?"

"You know_, things_. To myself."

Lavi nearly has an aneurism right then and there. Did Lenalee just tell him that she _masturbates_ to him?!

"F-for real?"

"For real," she giggles.

The two simply stare at each other for a few seconds, before the Chinese girl breaks the silence. "So, Lavi…can I kiss you?"

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes in amusement. "Can I kiss you?"

"S-sure."

As she comes closer, bending down so that they are at eye level, Lavi feels as though he is about to have a heart attack.

She closes her violet eyes as their lips touch, molding her mouth perfectly to his. His eye, however, is wide open, staring at her cute face as their mouths move against each other.

He finally closes it as he loses himself in her; her hands come up to rest on her delicate hips, his thumbs rubbing careful circles against her sides. He feels the girl before him shudder at his touch, and he feels a sense of smug satisfaction.

She soon becomes more adventurous, her warm tongue darting out to lick his lip before she nips it playfully with her teeth. He gasps slightly, and her wet muscle darts inside, enmeshing itself with his.

He begins to push back, not wanting her to gain the upper hand. She suddenly stops, breaking away from the kiss to suck in a gasp of air. She is breathing heavily and all but sitting on his lap; needless to say, the redhead's erection has returned in painful force.

"Everything okay?" he asks breathlessly, concern in his tone.

"Yeah. Um, Lavi, do you want to…lie down?"

His one green eye widens at the implication of her request. "You sure, Lena?"

"M-hm."

In one swift motion, Lavi scoops up the green-haired girl and lowers her gently onto her back, the soft mattress yielding under her weight.

He hovers over her, a mirthful gleam in his eye. "I must warn you, I'm a stallion with the ladies."

"I find that hard to believe, what with you being a humungous goof."

"Ouch! You wound me, woman."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, my lady," he says, smirking down at her.

He lowers his head to her neck, eagerly licking and sucking at the hollow of her throat and behind her ear. Underneath him, Lenalee squirms, the sensations he is producing nearly making her gasp.

"Lavi," she breathes.

He is smirking again, enjoying her reactions. "You like this?" He bites her gently, and she lets out a quick breath. She nods her head.

"Good. I think I know something else you'll enjoy…"

His nimble fingers begin to fondle the buttons of her exorcist coat, undoing them one by one. He spreads the coat out around her, revealing a lacy pink shirt to match her shorts. He runs his hands up her sides, pushing the garment up with it.

His light touches are sending tingles up her spine, and she helps him to lift the shirt over her head, throwing it the floor along with the coat.

Her chest is completely bare now. Her breasts are small but shapely, the two pink nipples like tiny rosebuds on her pale skin. Lavi is mesmerized, while Lenalee is self-conscious.

"Sorry they're not…you know, big," she says, embarrassed.

Lavi stares up at her, his expression disbelieving. "Are you serious? You're perfect, Lena."

"Really?" Her eyes are tearing up; she never thought she would hear him say that.  
Lavi frowns at her shiny eyes. The image is putting a knot in his throat. "Really."

And then, he tries to show her.

His touch on her breasts is gentle, caressing; he cups both of them in his hands, palming them in a sort of erotic massage. Lenalee sighs, then gasps suddenly when Lavi gives both of her peaks a flick with his thumbs. Pleasure shoots through her chest, and she rubs her legs together, trying to ease the growing ache between them.

Her gasps encourage the Bookman, and he leans down to gently start kissing the tender flesh. Her skin is soft and heavenly on his face, but he wants to please _her_ right now.

Gently, so as not to hurt her, he envelopes a hardened nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the areola.

"L-Lavi!"

Lenalee is open-mouthed, her eyes staring down at the redhead as he manipulates her breasts.

"What was that?" Lavi asks as he begins kissing his way down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel. She squirms underneath him; he is not touching her where she wants it most.

"Lavi, I…"

She trails off as he begins to roll her sleeping shorts down over her legs, leaving her in nothing but her mildly wet panties.

"Yes?" he asks, staring up at the woman before him.

She looks beautiful from this angle, her naked body exposed to him, her skin flushed and eyelids hooded with want.

"What are you doing?" she nearly whispers as he deftly rolls her panties off of her body. She is nervous, being completely bared to him; but he smiles up at her, his kind expression causing her to relax.

She trusts him.

"Don't worry, Lena. This'll feel good. I promise."

He hooks her legs over his shoulders, and lowers his head between them. He marvels for a moment at Lenalee's feminine beauty before his tongue reaches out to flick over her heated center.

"Hm." Lenalee's body stiffens instantly, her legs straining against his firm hold as a wave of pleasure causes her body to tingle. Is that his _tongue_ she's feeling against her?

The redhead continues to lap at her folds, his mouth straining to get closer. Her scent and taste are intoxicating, and he dips his tongue inside of her to get more of it.

Lenalee cries out, her hands reaching down to grasp the hair not restrained by his bandana. She bucks against his mouth, her body seemingly having a mind of its own. She's reacting to him, all right.

_But not enough,_ Lavi thinks.

So he brings one of his hands into the mix, feeling around her folds with his thumb to find that one spot he'd learned about while studying human anatomy under Bookman. He pushes the pad of his thumb against the small nub, flicking and rubbing it ceaselessly while his tongue laps at her entrance.

She's being very vocal now, wave after wave of euphoria nearly bringing her to the edge—and she would have, if Lavi wasn't trying to prolong it.

She moans the redhead's name loudly, boosting his ego even more.

"What was that, Lena?" he teases, halting his actions.

She bemoans the loss of him. "Keep going," she commands breathlessly.

"What's the magic word?"

"_Please_, Lavi."

He smiles against her. "That's what I like to hear. You're so wet, Lenalee…" he says as he resumes his ministrations. "Do you want me to make you come?"

He wants to hear her beg for him now, because he knows he'll be at a disadvantage later. She groans, her whole body slick with sweat.

"Yes, Lavi. Please…"

"Sure thing, Lena."

He begins to work faster now, tongue and thumb moving at a rapid pace, playing her like a finely tuned instrument.

He sucks and caresses her until she is nearly in tears, her whole body twitching and spasming with the intensity of her pleasure.

And when she reaches her peak, she sees stars, her whole body arching as the pressure in her nether regions uncoils like a tightly wound spring. She almost sobs in relief, her legs shaking with the aftermath of her orgasm.

Lavi removes his mouth from her core and slides back up her body, peppering kisses all over her face and closed eyelids.

"How was that?"

"Amazing." She opens her eyes, scanning his body. "You're wearing too many clothes."

So she helps him take his shirt off as they return to their heavy make-out session, both pairs of hands sliding over each other's exposed skin. She runs hers all over him, raking her nails across the muscles of his back while he grips her hips to steady himself.

Suddenly, he feels her legs slide around his waist, her ankles locking across his lower back. She grabs hurriedly at his buttocks, pulling his briefs down to his thighs. A primal urge overtakes him at her insistence, and he buries himself into her before she even has time to react.

"Uhh-ugh," her moan is strangled, and Lavi mentally berates himself.

"Shit-I-I'm sorry, Lenalee. I forgot."

He is having a hard time speaking as her tight inner walls clench around him, sending jolts of electricity through his groin.

He sees tears at the corners of her eyes and running down her cheeks, and he wipes them away.

"It's okay," she reassures him, though she sounds strained. "It just hurts a bit, is all. I'll be fine."

Lavi senses that she isn't being entirely truthful, but she smiles up at him through her mask of pain. "Just go slowly, okay?"

He nods at her, and places his elbows beside her head. Ever so slowly, he begins to move.

He slides in and out of her with some difficulty, her tight walls nearly strangling his member. He doesn't know how long he can hold out.

She gasps with each thrust, and the redhead seriously considers pulling out and finishing himself, because he hates seeing the expression of discomfort on her face. He wants her to feel good because of him, not be in pain.

But then, something changes, and he feels her clamp down on him. He groans, and snaps his hips back faster on reflex.

She gasps again—but not in pain.

"Ahh…" she sighs, "do that again."

He does, grabbing the bends of her knees and hitching her legs up higher around him. He snaps his hips again, and she yells out loud, her face contorted in pleasure.

"Right there?" he asks, looking into her pleased face. She nods.

So he keeps it up, every thrust bringing him a little closer to something glorious.

They both look into the other's flushed faces as they grind against each other, the connection making the ecstasy all the more intense. Lavi knows he is about to climax, and he brushes his thumb delicately across her cheek while the other reaches down to rub circles on her clit.

He loses himself in her eyes, relishing in the beauty of just being with her, even if it is only for one night.

She reaches completion first, her walls clenching as she throws her head back and moans. Lavi follows soon after, his vision white and blurry as ecstasy rolls over him like a tsunami, and he's here and he's not here, he's inside Lenalee and it's amazing and glorious and his existence is inconsequential at that moment because—

"I love you, Lenalee," he chokes out, his whole being on fire. Then, his whole body stiffens. With one last jerk of his hips, he collapses onto her, his face pillowed by her breasts.

They are both panting hard, their limbs tangled together in a sweaty mess. Lenalee unhooks her ankles from around his back, her limbs exhausted. The redhead pulls out with a grunt and rolls off of her, laying beside her and nuzzling the crook of her neck with his face. His nose pushes against her cheek, and he sighs, his body spent and blissful.  
"Lavi?" he hears her ask, her voice tired. "What did you just say?"

"What now?"

"Did you just tell me that…you love me?"

He laughs nervously, hiding his blush in her skin. "I dunno…would you mind if I said I don't know?" He decides backtracking is the best option.

She doesn't speak for a moment, but when she does, her voice is small. "I love you, Lavi."

His heart clenches at her words, and he inhales a large intake of air. "Do ya really?"

"Yeah."

He props himself up on his elbow, looking down at her flushed sweaty face, her short hair ruffled by the static of the pillow. She looks happy…which makes him really not want to say what he does next.

"Well, ya know…Bookmen aren't really allowed to have girlfriends."

She reaches up, stroking her fingers through his hair and scalp. He sighs in contentment at her caress, letting his eyelids fall closed.

"I don't really care." She sits up and kisses him gently, a small peck on the lips. "We'll just have to keep it a secret from everyone, then."

He grins, loving the devilish gleam in her purple eyes. "Hmm, I didn't know you could be so devious, Miss Lena."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," he whispers in her ear, wrapping her warm body in his arms as he lies down again.

"We'll have to do this more often. Especially that thing you did with your tongue."

"Only if you get down on your knees and beg for it."

"Lavi!"

"Just kidding, Lena."

"You're evil."  
"You still love me though, right?"

"Let me think about it."  
They laugh for a moment, and Lavi plants a kiss on the top of her head. She wraps her arms around his chest in return, and the naked pair savors the feeling of simply being close to each other.

* * *

Lavi has dreamed about sleeping with Lenalee Lee for a long time, but somehow, being with her like this, feeling her heart beating close to his, is even better than his sexual fantasies. Who knew he could be so soft?

And as for the Chinese girl, she has also thought about this moment for a long time—how the redhead would kiss her, hold her, how he would make her feel. It is better than anything she has ever experienced.

Yet both of them know, deep down in their hearts, that it will not, that it _cannot_, last.

Because they come from different sides of the same coin; and although they are both fighting for the same cause, he is expected to always stay a safe, neutral distance away.

He is on the outside looking in, and no matter how hard he tries, he will never be allowed to reach her.

So he savors this moment with the literal girl of his dreams, knowing that the day he leaves, she will be crying.

But also knowing that she will not let him see.

* * *

**This whole thing sort of spiralled out of control. And yes, I know that you never find out what's in the package. I am thinking of doing another one-shot about that, if anyone would be interested. But for now, thank you for reading, and please feel free to drop a review!**

**-Vicious Ventriloquist**


End file.
